


Purple

by x_nano_x



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/F, Veronica is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26929978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_nano_x/pseuds/x_nano_x
Summary: Veronica can be such a pillowcase, sometimes.
Relationships: Heather Chandler/Veronica Sawyer
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	Purple

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!  
> Enjoy!

Heather's day couldn't possibly get any worse, Duke had been extra bitchy - answering back at every opportunity. Mac, of course, was very little help, being the resident yes-woman she could only offer generic words of encouragement - they truly stirred nothing within her. Even Kurt and Ram had found a way to pull at her last nerve, whining about a double date with Mac - likely to end up in another cow pasture, she simply _couldn't_ spend another evening watching their inebriated selves tip cows. Plus, fucking in the dirt? What was she, some kind of peasant? Heather needs a good fuck, preferably in a bed with someone who can last for a little more than a _minute._

She kicked her door open, harder than she'd intended - the hinges gave an audible screech at the harshness of the action. Her parents weren't home, _Quelle surprise._ She dumped her Birkin bag on the floor by the coat rack and proceeded up the stairs. However, when she opened the door to her room, she came across one Veronica Sawyer, lying on her bed and reading a copy of _Great Expectations._ Heather scoffed, _Christ, what a dork._ She cleared her throat and Veronica's gaze darted from her book to Heather.

Heather smirked, "And what - pray tell - are you doing in my house, Sawyer?" She asked, unable to hide the playful bite in her voice. Veronica's eyes widened in faux fear, shooting out of the bed and holding hands up in mock surrender.

"Shit, I'm _so_ sorry, Heather!" She cried, "Please, _please_ don't take away my social standing in school!" Finishing with a short bow and a playful glance up at Chandler. Then, composure broke and they fell into fits of laughter - exactly what Heather needed after a day as shitty as her's. As the laughter died down, Veronica slid over to Heather, wrapping her arms around the slightly shorter girl's neck. 

"Long day?" She questioned, planting a kiss on Heather's forehead - eliciting an exhausted sigh from her. Veronica hadn't been in - well, she had but she left early for an eye appointment and just didn't go back after, much to Heather's annoyance. In response, she lightly flicked the brunette's ear and huffed.

"No shit, you pillowcase, you left me with idiots all day! For what, get your monocle changed?" She teased, Veronica shook her head, a smile dancing behind her eyes. After finding the damned monocle, Heather never stopped teasing her about it. It was what lead her to get her mother to arrange an appointment with the optician - normal glasses are much harder to tease. Her mother was honestly relieved when she heard that Veronica didn't want it anymore, she'd never say it aloud but it made her daughter look as old as her. 

Eager to change the subject, Veronica evaded the question - taking a moment to stare at the girl in front of her. "What the fuck are you doing now?" Heather probed, fixing Veronica with an interrogatory gaze - sometimes the girl could be such a sap, and it was something Heather would never admit or show that she loved. For a bitch, Heather could be as clingy as Veronica was being right now, but it took a few drinks to get her into that state. Otherwise, she preferred to let Veronica do her thing, and just reciprocate. Heather opened her mouth to tease Veronica's behaviour but was interrupted by lips meeting her own - _the cheeky bitch_ , _trying to pull one over on me._ She responded in-kind, hands exploring the taller girls back - slowly, but surely, moving down. 

"I think," Veronica murmured between kisses, "you missed me more than you let on." Her hands also explored, guiding the red blazer off of Heather's back before gently flinging it over the footboard behind them - she vividly recalled the scolding she got when she threw it across the room, lesson well learned she guessed. Heather seemed to agree, rewarding Veronica by trailing kisses to her neck - nipping and biting at the skin, she had learned her own lessons from biting Veronica too hard - namely the involuntary slap she received. Veronica spent _days_ apologising, it took everything Heather had not to take advantage of the situation.

Heather's hands fumbled to unbutton Veronica's blouse, only for tanned hands to grip her wrists, "Maybe this isn't the best idea right now." Veronica said, lightly chuckling at the indignance in Heather's stance.

"Why the fuck not? We both want it!" She fired back, trying her best not to seem like she was begging. Heather Chandler did _not_ beg - not even to Veronica (though, the other girl would tell you a completely different story). Veronica broke into a soft laugh, glancing at the red and blue swatch Heather had bought for her birthday.

"The party tonight? Don't tell me I, Veronica Sawyer, managed to distract _the_ Demon Queen of Westerburg from a party?" Heather huffed, turning away from Veronica - who broke into another laugh, snorting at every breath. Chandler crossed her arms, huffing again as she sat on the bed - if throwing a tantrum got her what she wanted, so be it, it wasn't like she was begging. "Aw, did I upset little baby Chandler?" Veronica cooed, "C'mon, you baby, we gotta get ready - you're the one that always complains about my outfits."

"Maybe if you could actually accessorize? I swear to _God_ if I ever see you mix stripes and patterns again," She paused, thinking of a punishment - much to the amusement of the girl next to her, "I will actually rip your clothes off your back." _Shit._ Heather realised her mistake.

"Kinky-"

"Veronica!" And she was gone again, laughing like an idiot. To be fair, Heather was half smiling, she walked into that one and she knew it. Plus, she couldn't imagine being stuck with Heather and Heather right now. She loved to gossip and talk shit, but everyone needed a genre change once in a while - if they weren't talking about boys, they were talking about the country club kids. "Okay, okay cut it out, you idiot. Let's pick something out for you."

Both girls moved over to Heather's walk-in wardrobe, Veronica was always amazed when she went in. It was literally the size of her room, she could move into it as it was and still have enough room to swing a cat - three, even. While Heather was busy rummaging through her clothes, Veronica caught something out of place, "Hey, Chan, what's with the green dress?" She asked, despite what Duke might say, Heather doesn't swap clothes. The girl in question glanced up, briefly regarding the dress before returning to her task.

"Oh, that was before - you know. Couldn't exactly see the colour." Veronica nodded in understanding, she found some oddly coloured things in her room after she got together with Heather. 

"Why keep it? It's not like you need to hide it from Heather and Heather." Heather turned to her, task forgotten as she moved to examine the dress. 

"Not sure..." She shook her head, moving back to the task at hand. She made sure to pick up a few blue dresses and such when she got with Veronica, her fashion habits were truly abhorrent. She picked out a blue jumpsuit - Veronica moaned every time she had to wear a dress, so Heather would show mercy this one time - with a pair of her black heels and she knew Veronica had brought her own black leather jacket - yet another gift from Heather. 

Veronica lit up at the lack of a dress, grinning like a child receiving a treat - Heather chuckled at that, Veronica could be such a dork. "Yeah, yeah thank me later and just put it on, pillowcase."

"Oh I'll do more than thank you," She replied, brow quirked and mischievous glint in her eyes. Heather felt her face heat up so she turned away, covering her show of weakness. Veronica's teasing would be utterly relentless - she'd rather be ridiculed at school, well, she wouldn't but she doesn't exactly want to be teased by her girlfriend either. She dove back into looking for her own outfit, she would be wearing a dress. She picked a red one (duh) with a thick black ribbon around the waist, along with red heels and a black blazer style jacket. Turning around, she found that Veronica had wandered off, the faint noise of the shower gave her a pretty clear idea as to where. 

Grinning, Heather quietly made her way to the bathroom, silently opening the door and handing her outfit with Veronica's. Then, she stripped off the rest of her clothes and snuck into the shower with a singing Veronica - if only Heather could've recorded that. It took a second for Veronica to register her existence - she was really belting _No Woman No Cry_ at the top of her lungs - and when she did, she left out a surprised shriek. The initial surprise didn't last long, as Heather quickly had her pinned against the wall and kissed her. The desperate, needy type of kiss that was _so_ un-Heather, they hadn't been intimate much - Veronica had prudish habits, despite her endless store of sex-jokes. She was shy in bed, preferring a gentle touch while Heather liked a challenge - the fight for dominance. 

Her hands explored, their bodies warm and close - wrapped by the steam radiating from the water running down them. It was like they'd entered their own world, and Heather couldn't imagine leaving. Veronica was writhing under Heather's overly gentle touch, the way she delicately ran her nails over her body, occasionally grabbing her from behind, mixed with the soft nips and bites. She played the brunette like an instrument, with excellent precision, pinpointing all the spots that made her tingle and shudder. She allowed Heather to guide her down, knees on the warm shower floor, Veronica stared up, encouraged by the loving shine in her girlfriend's eyes. 

Heather found it refreshing - not having to fight for dominance, but having it willingly handed to her. The love seeping from Veronica's action as she kissed up her inner thighs, going up and up, further and further. Her hands found themselves buried in dark-brown hair, encouraging her - coupled with her soft mewls - Veronica responded with doubled effort, hands moving to support her hips as Heather's knees buckled and her back arched. Both in control and at Veronica's mercy, held up like a goddess, yet unable to stand alone. Soon, bliss overcame her, the only person singing now was Heather, all to the tune Veronica set. 

The brunette guided her down into her arms, the hot water still gently cascading down their bodies - curled into each other like the rest of the world didn't exist, "You, Heather Chandler, are relentless." Veronica said finally, thumb stroking a few soaking strands of hair out of her face.

"You say _that,_ after doing _this?"_ Heather shot back at a softly laughing Veronica, who had picked up a sponge and the soap. 

"C'mon, turn around - _pillowcase."_

Heather obliged while mumbling something along the lines of ' _That's my line'_ and Veronica gently brought the sponge on her back, rubbing the soap in - drawing a soft hum from the girl in front of her. Heather resisted the urge to lean back into Veronica, the massaging feeling of the sponge had calmed her nerves considerably - Veronica was a girl of many talents, it seems. Soon enough, the roles swapped and it was Heather's turn to wash her girlfriend's back - Veronica practically melted into the touch, humming softly to herself. Once, Heather had walked in on her playing her guitar, it had been an old song - sad too - but she was entranced by the girl's singing. She couldn't count the amount of time's she'd begged her to sing again (the shower didn't count), Veronica always shrugged her off with _'one day, Heather. I promise'.'_ Heather would definitely hold her to that, even though she desperately wanted to know what Veronica was saving for her. 

After the shower, the duo returned to Heather's room to get ready - neither really knew why they brought their outfits into the bathroom just to take them back again, but neither commented on it. Heather then went to do her makeup, dragging Veronica with so she could make her look presentable. If only she would _just. Stop. Wriggling._ "Veronica! Would you _please_ stay still before I tie you to the fucking chair!"

"Kink-"

"Don't even _think_ about it." She snapped, drawing a laugh from Veronica - but she also went still, allowing Heather to finish applying the makeup. Finally, they were ready for the party, the party that they would go to in - Chandler checked her watch - in half an hour. Which left plenty of time for-

"No, Heather." 

"We have _ages!"_

"Yes, but _you_ promised Heather and Heather that we'd meet before we went." Veronica explained, asking her head at Heather's growing indignance, "I promise we'll do whatever you want afterwards." It induced a shudder in Chandler, that was something she could definitely wait for. She glanced where Veronica was to give her a very reluctant nod (can't have her thinking she'd win arguments), but the girl wasn't there. The sound of a car unlocking brought her to the window, her girlfriend waved up at her, dangling the Porsche keys in the air. She _knew_ Heather would never let her drive that car, it was her baby. Part of Heather was also aware that this was Veronica's special way of getting her to hurry up - worked every single time. 

Heather ran down the stairs and, locking the front door behind her, went and snatched the keys from the brunette, who scoffed at Heather's antics. "Fuck you, Sawyer." She spat, though they both knew she wasn't angry. 

"Love you too, babe." Heat built up in Chandler's cheeks, _Veronica and her fucking way with words._ They got in the Porsche, Veronica made a joke about driving and got a prompt kick in the shin - not hard enough to hurt, of course. The drive to Duke's house was filled with back-and-forth banter, mostly Veronica saying something and Heather rebutting - only to have the brunette make a stupid joke (that wasn't even funny) and draw graceless laughs from her lover. At last, they pulled up to Duke's, which was covered in Christmas decorations. 

"You good?" Heather asked, noticing Veronica's sudden silence at the sight of Heather's house. 

"Yeah, I'm good - it's just, weird seeing all these lights and them being so _different_ ," She said, turning to Heather with a dorky smile, " 'guess I'm still not quite used to everything _not_ being monochrome, y'know?" Chandler wanted to slap her arm and tell her off for being a pillowcase (again), but she couldn't help but agree. Sometimes she'd still get headaches from some of the different colours she sees, especially when Dennis walked down the corridor with seven different colours on - he was a walking joke between those who'd found their soulmate. 

She was about to answer when the remaining two members of the clique let themselves into the car. "Hey, guys!" Came the bubbliest of the Heathers, wearing a lot of yellow - but her hair done with a small green bow. Duke was the opposite, a lot of green with a yellow bow in her hair, she just gave a lazy wave at the duo. Seeing this, Veronica smirked.

"Got something to tell us, guys?" Chandler peeked at Veronica, slightly confused at her question. Mac and Duke said nothing, but the former winked and put a finger to her lips saying nothing, but implying everything. Veronica's smile widened, and she shared a fistbump with Duke, who had grown a smug smirk of her own. Chandler was still out of the loop. Veronica sighed, flicking the red-head in the forehead at her obliviousness. 

"They're colour coordinating, dummy. _Colour coordinating."_ The loud ' _ohh'_ marked Chandler's understanding of the situation - eliciting a loud groan from everyone in the car. Sometimes she could be so caught up on herself that she failed to understand what happened around her. Yet it was a flaw that her friends seemed to cherish, it's what made her Heather Chandler, Demon Queen of Westerburg High - even if Duke really wanted to punch her sometimes (a lot of the time).

"Which reminds me," Veronica piped up, "how on earth did you guys know what colours to wear, before?"

"Keith found his soulmate super early, so we _persuaded_ him to help us out," Mac replied.

"In other words, I dug up some shit on him and we used it to blackmail him into helping us," Duke added with a smirk. Veronica shook her head in her hands, _of course they did._

"Alright, losers, let's go," Chandler called out, starting the car and heading to Ram's house. A few metres behind them, a motorbike sprung to life and followed.

* * *

As Westerburg parties go, this one was worth Heather's time. Ram stayed out of this one - he was going upstate to visit his grandparents - so Kurt was left with the job. Turns out, the dumbass can actually plan a party if he puts his mind to it, the boos were even half-decent. Duke and Mac separated from the group pretty early on, either they couldn't keep their hands off of each other or there was a worthy game of beer pong that Mac wanted to show off at. Chandler sat in the kitchen, Veronica at her side, lazily drinking and comparing the other girls to Veronica. Obviously, they were inferior according to Heather's rigorous standards.

Laughing, Veronica finally put a stop to it by shoving a cocktail sausage or two in her mouth. Heather made a noise of protest but swallowed the food anyhow. "Oops! Sorry, Heather." Veronica started, gleaming at the glare evolving on Heather's face, "I forgot - you're not really into sausage are you?" It was poorly time - and poorly delivered - but it sent the brunette into fits of giggles, which were likely alcohol-driven.

There were many things Heather wanted to say but were spoken, so she grabbed Veronica by the collar of her moved in close, eliciting a deep redness in the other girl's face. Her other hand snaked around Veronica - all while she moved in close with Heather - and poked her side. Once, twice, three times before she started fully tickling the girl. If Veronica had any weaknesses, it was her ticklishness. "Payback," Heather whispered to the helpless girl, smirking at the pleas for her to stop. However, a boy in a dark trenchcoat caught her eye, and she stopped.

"Jesus, that was-" Veronica paused, looking to the spot Heather was - but there was nothing, "Chan? You good?"

"Yeah. 'Thought I saw something, is all."

Sometime later, the Heathers and Veronica ended up sitting in a circle with Kurt and a few other jocks - spin the bottle. Veronica had been landed by at least three of the jocks, Duke had to hold in her laughter at Chandler's increasingly reddening face. Kurt spun next, and Veronica was the (un)lucky kisser, again. Chandler shoved him away, glaring daggers at the rest of the circle - a clear message of 'she's mine' was conveyed to the group. 

"You rigged the bottle!" She spat, Kurt's fearful gaze turned into one of amusement. 

"How'd you _rig_ a beer bottle, Chandy?" Kurt said. Duke couldn't hold her laughter anymore and Mac had to cover her mouth to keep her from laughing too loudly. Chandler made a note to crucify her the next time she got the chance. Veronica smirked, turning so that she was sitting in her lap, facing her. She leaned in close, mouth to her ear.

"Jealous Heather Chandler? I'll note that for later." Heather became acutely aware that all eyes were on her, and of how hot her face felt. Damn Veronica Sawyer for having an effect on her, damn her straight to hell - she'd never admit it, but Veronica wasn't hers, she was Veronica's, the thought sent warmth elsewhere. She had to let Veronica off so she could cross her legs. Veronica was about to tease her further, but the boy with the black trenchcoat made his way into the circle, shouldering in between Mac and a jock. Kurt sneered at him.

"Who invited Bo Diddly over here?" He jeered, riling up the other jocks. Veronica rolled her eyes. Before she could tell him off, however, a loud shot rang through the air.

_Bang._

Kurt dropped to the ground at the beat of the music, the rest of the group stared with wide eyes and unsaid words. Heather, despite herself, immediately grabbed Veronica and squeezed her arm. 

"Get off her, bitch." The boy spat, glaring daggers straight into Heather and pointing the gun right at her head. Heather glared right back, plenty of rebuttals on her tongue, but Veronica forced her away and took a step back.

"Veronica?" The brunette shot her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, babe," Her voice was shaking, "let's just, do as he says for now." She turned to him, "We sit together in history, right? What d'ya need?" His face lit up, a smile gracing his features. He walked over to her, ignoring the glare Heather sent him and held her face in his hands.

"You're beautiful." He started, running his fingers through her hair, "I feel like we really connected in that class." His voice was smooth as silk, the anger from before had completely dissipated. Veronica held her breath.

"J-Jason, I'm sorry. I've found my soulmate already-"

"Fuck soulmates!" The anger was back, a determined fire entered his eyes, "What can Heather - _fucking -_ Chandler do for you? She's the reason so many people are miserable, Veronica!" He grabbed her face, leaning in close and staring right into her eyes, "I can give you the _world._ Our love- _Our love is like God._ " Veronica struggled in his grip, her fear finally overtaking her reason. She hit him across the face, creating a nasty red mark on his cheek. He numbly brought his hand to it, shock turning to glee as he moved closer to her again, cupping her face in his hands. "Don't you see? I _love_ you, Veronica!" She recoiled, ready to tell him that, once again, she was very much taken. His eyes grew dark again, he brought his gun up to Heather, cocking it. "Just - come to talk with me for a while, yeah?" He asked, grabbing her wrist, 

She glanced at her girlfriend, who shook her head frantically - but Veronica nodded at JD, allowing him to pull her along. The crowd that had formed around them parted, many sneaking glances at their resident queen - how could she let him take her _soulmate?_ Chandler was ready to charge, knock him down and tear him to shreds - but Veronica looked at her again, and she knew not to move. She just watched as JD practically dragged the brunette into a separate room and shut the door. She faintly registered that she was shaking, Mac had wrapped her arms around her while Duke had gone to call the police - Mac whispered sweet nothings into her ear, reassurances that went in one ear, and out the other. All she knew was that Veronica was alone with a psycho, and she should be in there, helping her. 

The music blared around her, people were scuttling left and right - alcohol buzzing their mild panics, some had fled completely after finding out Duke had called the police. Kurt's body lay stiff on the floor, face still rosy and warm, but his eyes were cold and dark. it took five minutes for the silence of the closed room to dissipate into shouting and screaming. From there, it took three seconds for Heather to break open the door - only to find Veronica trying to wrestle the weapon away from the disgruntled boy. Veronica caught her eyes first, shooting a look that clearly told Heather to _leave._

She couldn't.

The gun was no longer visible, somewhere between the wrestling teens - Heather desperately tried to follow it. But the boy's rambling distracted her, his blind love for a girl he'd never met - his hate that fate found love for her but not for him. Veronica had the upper hand, gripping his shoulders and slamming him against the wall, but she held back when he grunted, loosened her grip when he faltered - she couldn't help it, she never really had it in her to hurt people. JD fought back, kicking her shins and screaming at her like a wild animal caught in a trap - thrashing and flailing, gaining the upper hand. The brunette pushed in return, fighting to contain his rampant anger-

_Bang._

Time stopped for Heather, eyes dumbly following the gun as it fell - then glancing between the two shocked faces, staring at each other. Then red pooled, dripping to the floor like water to a sink. Then, one body fell. 

Time rushed back like a bullet, Heather rushed to her - scream ripping from her throat. She kneeled over Veronica, knees growing wet with red, and pulled the brunette's head onto her lap; shaking, screaming, crying - _anything._

_The other night dear, as I lay sleeping_  
_I dreamed I held you in my arms_

A brown eye opened, slowly flitting over to Heather. Her tanned hand reached up, cupping Heather's face, Veronica offered a delirious smile. "Hey, babe." She said, voice cracking from fatigue.

"Stay with me, Ronnie - don't you fucking dare fall asleep," Heather warned, usually she would threaten crucifixion - how? She wouldn't- _couldn't._ She lifted Veronica's head and brought it closer to her chest. "Talk to me about that dumb book."

"Great Expectations?" Veronica chuckled, "You _hate_ that book."

" _Please._ "

_When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken_  
_And I hung my head and cried_

Veronica sighed, mind glazing to the point of obliviousness to her state - she focussed on Heather, who for some reason was desperate to know about her book., "Well," She started, wheezes working into her words, "It's about a boy called Pip - he has a really shit family, y'know?"

Heather forced a laugh, Veronica complained about that stupid book 24/7, mainly about the main character's idiocy and his family's further absurdity. _How could she be so stupid?_

"-Anyway, he meets a convict in a cemetery - ain't that a weird- a weird place to meet someone?"

"It is," Heather said, gingerly stroking her girlfriend's head - bringing her closer and begging. _Heather Chandler never begs._ She thought back to their meeting, the dork had offered her forgery service for protection. She wormed her way into more than Heather's clique. She had been arguing with Veronica when she noticed that she was wearing blue - that her hair was the same deep brown as her eyes. She wouldn't trade it for the world.

Sirens became apparent in the background, Veronica had shifted into incoherent mumbling - she had gotten as far as Pip's road to becoming a gentleman. Heather's heart leapt, it pounded against her ribcage. "Ronnie- Ronnie, no! Stay here, stay the fuck awake!" She shouted, rattling the other girl into drunken awareness. The floor was redder than before, her dress had taken on a darker shade - almost to the point of saturation. 

The brunette noted the fear on Heather's face and brought her hands up to cup it, she liked it when Veronica sang, right? With a shuddering breath, she sang.

_"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_  
_You make me happy when skies are grey"_

Her voice cracked with every syllable, but Heather perked at the sound - holding the weak girl all the tighter. However, Veronica was pale - far too pale for someone with her skin tone. Her eye's had turned almost black, cloudy even. 

"Stay with me, come on you pillowcase," Heather whispered, voice breaking with her composure. Wetness gathered at the corner of her eyes, threatening to spill. "Keep singing for me. You never let me hear you sing..." Veronica smiled, turning her head to kiss Heather's wrist - she didn't know why she couldn't lift herself to kiss her lover properly. 

_"You'll never know dear, how much I love you"_

Her voice faded, cracking out of existence. There was so much blood, covering the floor, the dresses - soaking the leather jacket. Veronica twitched, "I love you, babe." The hands cupping Heather's face fell, falling limp at her sides. 

"Ronnie?" She asked, desperation seeping into her - she fought the urge to shake her, the blood would only spread further. However, she was only greeted by a small smile and closed eyes.

"Ronnie?!" Mac and Duke had gathered behind her, Veronica stopped singing - she wasn't moving. 

"Get UP Godammit!" Chandler shouted, tears streaming, she couldn't hold it anymore. The world stopped spinning, Heather and Heather disappeared - all she could feel was the weight on her lap and the wetness all around her. Veronica wasn't moving - _Veronica wasn't moving._ The scream that tore from her throat shook the house, Heather buried her head in her lover's chest - there was no rise or fall, no beat.

Nothing. 

The sirens sang their mocking song, their arrival meaning nothing for Veronica. Heather glanced back down at her, blue turned grey - the red all around her followed suit. The deafening silence rang in her ears, greys met her wherever she looked. "Veronica..." She cried, defeat shattering her soul - she wanted her, _needed her._

Heather screamed again when men in uniform tried to take her, she fought when Heather and Heather held her back - she couldn't let them take her.

* * *

Chandler shot awake, greeted by the coldness of her bed. Night still reigned the sky. She checked her alarm, _3.34 am._ She felt beside her, expecting to feel the warmth of a body, but she was only greeted by the chill of her cold bed. 

_Veronica's gone._

She never got used to the overwhelming dullness - the lack of colour. Wrapping herself in her kimono, she pulled herself out of bed and looked in her wardrobe - she looked past the clothes, to the guitar that sat at the back. Heather didn't pick it up - she never picked it up - but she plucked at the strings, her thoughts of her lover never leaving her mind. 

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

**Author's Note:**

> haha... oops?  
> 


End file.
